The Brown University Population Studies and Training Center (PSTC) submits this application for a renewal of its NICHD P-30 Population Center grant, which has been held since 1991. This request is based on growth in research funding, increased interdisciplinary integration, and implementation of cost-effective and high quality research services that the PSTC has achieved over the past five years. The PSTC is an interdisciplinary center of 26 core faculty with interests in social demography, economic demography, anthropological demography, and population health. Since July 1, 1991 PSTC faculty have held 70 population-related grants totaling $18 million. These research activities have resulted in the publication of 34 books and monographs and 269 articles. This proposal requests a five-year renewal totaling $1.8 million for an Administrative and Editorial Services Core, a Library Services Core, and a Computer and Statistical Services Core. The PSTC has 16 funded qualifying grants totaling $7 million that will be eligible for support after July 1, 1996. An additional 15 qualifying grants totaling $4.1 million are pending.